


Imagine Foggy's Death

by viridforest



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Foggy's death and how it would affect some of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Foggy's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I wrote up a few weeks ago because I just love thinking about my favorite characters being absolutely destroyed emotionally, hope you still like it though!

Imagine Foggy’s Death. Imagine Karen and Matt clinging to each other, both of them drowning their sorrows at their usual spot in Josie’s bar with tear stains on their faces as they chase oblivion in a bottle.

Imagine Matt stumbling to Claire's apartment drunk, he knows he should stay away but he still sobs in her chest. She doesn’t say anything, only comforts him because although she doesn’t know what’s wrong she does know this type of sorrow. It’s all encompassing and you just need someone to hold onto like a life preserver in a stormy sea.

Imagine the devil of Hell’s Kitchen fighting, his punches filled with all the rage that accompanied the sadness. He fights all night, knuckles split and bloody, most of it not his blood. He finally makes his way home and collapses in bed, ready to do it again tomorrow until these feelings leave him, if they ever do.

Imagine Matt and Karen sitting silently in the office trying to fathom what to do next and how to continue from there. Imagine them at Foggy’s funeral, the light rain that arrived masking their silent tears as Foggy’s body is lowered into the ground. They probably stay there long after everyone has left, just standing there in front of his grave while the rain chills and numbs them but they don’t care because that’s how they’ve felt since the sharp blade of sorrow dulled leaving behind only a pang of hollow emptiness. When they finally leave it’s together to Matt’s place, they can’t be alone tonight.

Imagine them moving on, continuing Nelson and Murdock. They grow accustomed to the silence Foggy used to fill. Sure, they smile, laugh and joke around but it’s not the same. They think about how unfair it all seems so they throw themselves into work and slowly it gets easier. Slowly the silences aren’t so bad and everything seems fine. They eventually hire someone new and business isn’t huge but they make enough. The vigilante continues to help the city, they continue practicing law and life goes on as it used to be, at least that’s what they tell themselves on the nights they drink a little too much at Josie’s bar on the occasional night out...

 


End file.
